Star Crossed Lovers
by kratos lover1
Summary: One shot, songfic based on the Storm series. This takes place between my first and second story. Storm and Zelos' feelings on being seperated after defeating Cruxis.


Well, here I am again with another one-shot, except that this is a song-fic at the same time. Now, this song has been my favorite song ever for a long time. I think it's because of how well it works with the Storm/Zelos relationship. When I first heard the song, no joke, that was the first thing that popped into my head. I have been wanting to write a one-shot with this song, and now I've finally motivated myself enough to actually do it. I hope you like it, so enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, any of the characters, or the plot. Storm is my own character; however, please don't steal her. Also, I don't own this song. It is "Savin' Me" by Nickelback. It's an awesome song, everyone should listen to it!

* * *

A/N: One more thing, this story takes place between my first story, "A Storm Was Brewing in Cruxis", and my second story, "Return of the Queen."

* * *

I did the right thing, right? I mean, I left everyone on Symphonia, but I had the best intentions by coming back here. This is where I grew up, here on Derris Kharlan. Although it holds many painful memories it's still my home, and my responsibility. Besides, I couldn't leave my dad to handle all of this by himself. He doesn't deserve that kind of fate, and I don't deserve to enjoy the new world.

But why was it so hard to leave Symphonia, to leave _him _behind?

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

"Zelos...," I sigh almost silently into the air. I told him how I really felt, and he felt the same, yet we were separated. Would I ever see him again, or would I be forced to stay on this forsaken planet? What I would do to be back there with him right now...

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

No matter how bright the future seems, I can't seem to shake off my past. I walk through the halls of Derris-Kharlan every day and see the same places where I was trained.

The horrible memories come flooding back. This was my prison when I was younger, and it still is now. If only I could get back to you Zelos, maybe my soul could be free.

Sure it seemed like we didn't get along most of the time, but there was a deep bond that formed while I was on that journey with him. We didn't tell this to each other until it was too late to share our love. Now I'm stuck here for what seems like an eternity.

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

I've never felt like this with anyone else. It's like some strange feeling that I can't quite describe, and I don't know how to deal with it. No one ever taught me how to control or understand my emotions, I wasn't even allowed to have any. It's because of this love that I was finally able to break away from what Lord Yggdrasil taught me.

I've never really felt like I was worth much. I've done so many evil things in my life without any remorse at all. I've become so confused in the last few months on what is right and what is wrong in this world. What Lloyd tells me is right is opposite of what Lord Yggdrasil has always told me. Which is right? I still can't answer that, and I fear that I might regret the decision I made in the end. Was it wrong to kill Lord Yggdrasil?

This is why I need Zelos, in the end he helped me follow my heart, and I know that it can't be wrong. I only want to do what is right, but I need him to help me figure out what right is exactly.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

* * *

"Should I have gone with her?" I ask myself for about the thousandth time since she left. I miss her already and I don't know why. In the past I would have a woman for awhile and then move on to the next one. Storm is different though, she helped open up my eyes so I could see what a fool I was.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_All I see is you_

I tried to solve all of my problems by ending my life at the Tower of Salvation, but Storm stopped my attempt. She wouldn't let me die no matter how much I wanted to or thought it was right. She never gave up on me. I never really treated her any different from anyone else, but somehow she managed to see right through my mask. She could tell that I wasn't as happy and carefree as I pretended to be. I just wish I could thank her for stopping me from making the stupidest mistake in my life.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Of course, what good is this life if I can't even enjoy it with the one who made it worthwhile to live. I'm back in Meltokio, surrounded by all of these beautiful women, but none of them are her. None of them see me for anything other than a pretty face. There is so much more to me, but they're all too ignorant to see it. It makes me want to give up all over again.

_Show me what it's like _

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

I had a hard time figuring out which side I would be on. In the end, I still don't know if the choice I made was right. Maybe I should have stayed with Lloyd's group the whole way, but maybe I was better off showing them that I am a traitor.

In the end, the only one who still believed in me was Storm. Now she's gone and I can't even thank her for all she's done for me.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

And I have to wonder if she's still even thinking about me...

"_Zelos..."_

* * *

Well, that's it. It's kind of short, but it is to the point. More than anything, I would like some people to listen to this song too because it's really awesome. I really hope you liked this. I know it was kind of a crappy story, but maybe the next one-shot will be better. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
